They Say Your Life Passes Before Your Eyes
by irrivexed
Summary: A small moment in time can encompass a wealth of memories. L-centric. Spoilers up to Volume 7 and Episode 25. Warning for major character death.


Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note, sadly.

1 Minute

He is standing in front of a stately manor located in the English countryside. The sun is shining, and the air feels warm and soothing. It is a welcome relief after the hours spent in the car to get here. Sitting for such a long period, in that position, is unfamiliar and irritating. The older man with the kind eyes had insisted he wear his seatbelt and sit properly. The feeling of someone caring for him, worrying about what may happen to him in the event of an accident, is strange and a little disconcerting. He turns to look at the man and is greeted with a gentle smile. He smiles tentatively back.

"Welcome to Wammy's House," Mr. Wammy says.

50 Seconds

His mouth gapes open in shock as Lind L. Taylor dies. This was his hypothesis and he has proven it, despite the logical improbability. There is a murderer who can kill with only a person's name. However, even so, his mind is a blank. He has never believed in the existence of the occult and supernatural. He pushes past his own close-mindedness and forces his analytical brain to accept the sight of the dead man. This process is completed in a matter of seconds although it seems like an eternity. Upon recovery, he taunts and challenges Kira. There is a chance his reasoning is incorrect and he may die. He lives. A face is required along with the name. His anonymity to the world at large allows him the security to make a public proclamation. Soon he will catch Kira and send the executioner to his own death.

40 Seconds

He faces the five men and pulls the imaginary trigger of an imaginary gun. Their faces portray their shock and anger. It is not a good beginning. Later, he sits and speaks to and with them. His face does not show any of his inner turmoil. He prefers isolation, and he understands it is safer to remain hidden while pursuing Kira. His mouth continues speaking while his mind reflects on the twelve FBI agents. They died because they were not anonymous, like him. They died fulfilling his request. The least he can do is show himself to the few men left who have the courage to pursue Kira. He is divided. He is used to solitude and has never had a problem with it. He watches the men talk excitedly amongst themselves and realizes that, at least for this case, he will no longer be alone. As their voices wash over him, he feels his body relax.

30 Seconds

He stands in front of an assembly of students and faculty and speaks. He hears the whispered comments about his attire and other insignificant things. He disregards them. What is important is the man who stands beside him. He knows he stands beside Kira. When he introduces himself later, he watches for a reaction. However, Yagami Light plays the game as well as he does, and gives nothing away. It is a novelty. He has never met anyone who can challenge him. He is childish and hates losing. He knows Yagami Light is Kira and will not be swayed by whatever facts and evidence may be laid before him. He shakes Kira's hand and is not fooled by his friendly demeanor. He has won another round in this battle. He knows this and knows Kira does too.

20 Seconds

Light-kun's fist connects with his cheek. Once is once. He retaliates and things escalate. He understands that Light-kun feels no malice towards him, even as his fist lands another blow. He is confused. He believed Light-kun to be Kira. He was one hundred percent certain about it, although that is not what he told others. The Light-kun before him now does not act like he used to. He does not act like Kira. Even as the violent exchange continues, he attempts to solve the puzzle. He is pulled by the chain that connects him to the other man. He is with Light-kun constantly and does not find his company wearisome or irritating, as he sometimes does with the other team members. The fight ends. He has never had a friend before. He understands friends fight from time to time. He also understands that Light-kun, by attempting to cheer him up and by striking him, wished his depressed mood to dissipate. This seems like what a friend would intend. The thought causes his bleak mood to lift a little. He is very careful not to show it.

10 Seconds

He holds the notebook, the Death Note, lightly in his fingers. He sees the shinigami. He continues to stare at the unimaginable sight before him, and it barely registers when Light-kun takes the notebook from him. He hears Light-kun's screams of terror and shock and feels concern. He asks if he is all right and receives a reassuring answer. He looks at Light-kun and speaks with Light-kun and does not let on that he has realized it. He is sitting beside Kira and his friend, Light-kun, is gone. He is not fond of making statements without evidence to support them. He will keep this to himself for now. It is a matter of collecting the data that will prove his instincts are true. For the first time in his life he feels regret for being correct. However, he will not allow himself to dwell on the loss of friendship. As he watches Higuchi convulse and die, he is aware that his time is running out.

0 Seconds

His last thought was that he had been right all along.

Light made sure only L saw his expression of malicious triumph. Everything had gone exactly as planned. He had won and L lay dying in his arms. L had played the game well but, in the end, even he was no match for Light. He thought it must be infuriating, for a man like L, to have his last thought be that he was destined to lose all along.


End file.
